


霪雨霏霏 雨後出霽

by yuki147369



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki147369/pseuds/yuki147369
Summary: 注意事項※現pa，設定慢慢補齊中※主賢王固，副恩弓閃、天草女帝，其餘副cp待補齊，有寫到才會tag※恩閃是快樂的全程糖，賢王固有刀有糖……（掩面）※賢王＝吉爾伽美什，弓閃＝基加美修，由於是現代＋術閃弓閃兄弟設定為基礎的出發點下去描寫，因此兩人定會與月球的個性有段落差，請在接受此基礎之下服用此文。※OOC是我的，大家嗑糖就好，大刀醞釀中※實名感謝吾友潛兒（眼神死）↗，真的很感謝（各種意義上）↖※本章暗示金固遭性虐待請注意(多P)
Relationships: 賢王固, 閃金固, 闪金固
Kudos: 1





	霪雨霏霏 雨後出霽

【Chepter1】

蟬極力訴說夏天的尾巴直到生命的盡頭，然後無聲無息地死去。  
啊。  
房間裡的少年看著窗外死去的蟬從樹枝上掉落並沒有覺得特別可惜，只是今天天氣這麼好，待在房裡真的是浪費了。蟲鳴戛然而止，房間內的聲響才重新傳進少年的意識裡。  
淫靡的水漬聲和肉體碰撞的掌聲低調卻清晰地響遍整個房間，少年如同玩偶麻木地承受著下體的衝撞，對於自己的身體和性事興趣缺缺。  
方形的窗戶限制了他的視野，卻在這不見光日的地方成了最美的景色。少年試著動了一下手指。  
喀嚓。  
他無聲說著。  
「喂喂，金固，你反應也太冷淡了，性無感的話我可以幫你治治喔！」壓在少年身上的人如此譏諷。  
「哈哈哈！我看是你技術太差吧！來，換我來為你示範！」一旁全裸的少年嘲諷著，換來其他人一陣哄堂大笑。  
「轉過來，你這婊子。」換了一個人的重量，那人粗暴地將少年翻過去，肌膚上用油性筆寫上成堆不堪入目的話和複數正字記號全露了出來。少年只是皺了下眉頭，好整以暇地轉回窗戶一側。  
新一輪的性侵開始了，但那和現在的他沒有關係。  
＊＊＊  
「你是傻嗎？」金固雙手環胸，板著一張臉看眼前全身溼透的吉爾伽美什，食指不耐煩地敲打。約半小時前，金固接到一通珊漢特打來的電話，大意是：有個傻子硬是不接她遞的傘往你家去了。  
本來金固還想去接人，但一來如果錯過會更加麻煩，二來這總歸是吉爾伽美什自己不願意接受珊漢特的好意，思來想去還是原地等候才造就現在金固在自家階梯等人的狀況。  
「我可不想明早起床還要照顧一個病人。」  
「才一點小雨，我的身體才沒這麼孱弱。」吉爾伽美什滿不在乎地輕哼一聲，一把環住金固的腰吻上去，一股酒氣撲面而來。  
金固本還想發點牢騷，但話卡在喉嚨又吞回去了，扔下一句「沒洗澡不准上床」後，就頭也不回的上樓去了。  
不知是否是因為喝得有點醺，今天的吉爾伽美什有點黏人。好不容易才將人塞進浴室暖暖身子，金固轉頭盯著掛在牆上看起來就很高級的衣物開始頭疼。現在外頭下著大雨，衣服晾在室內一個晚上不可能乾的，烘乾機更別提了。先不論衣服的材質能不能烘乾，金固所在的黑街能有個獨立套房住就該偷笑了，實在不該也不可能期待房東會提供烘衣機(就算有，金固也不敢用)。  
「這麼盯著我的衣服，喜歡的話回頭給你買一件吧。」  
「別，還請大人寬宏大量放過小的。在這種地方大搖大擺穿這麼高調的衣服，怕是隔天我可憐的小屋就要被抄了。我可不像你，人帥有錢還能打。」金固已經習慣吉爾伽美什那像是沒抹過泡泡般的戰鬥澡速度，即便被嚇到仍鎮定自若地任一坨濕漉漉的金髮蹭他的臉頰。  
「活兒也好。」  
「快把頭髮弄乾啊！」  
吉爾伽美什靠在金固肩上笑著：「幫我。」  
「是是是，大少爺。」金固垮肩，懶得跟一個醉鬼爭辯，推開金色的頭去找吹風機了。  
吉爾伽美什乖巧的坐在床上等著，腦袋規律得一點一點，應該是快睡著了。今天吉爾伽美什的到來是個意外，雖然以前也是這樣說來就來說走就走，但平時都可是來做愛的，即使看得出疲態，總歸還是精神奕奕。金固合理的懷疑吉爾伽美什今夜能正常勃起嗎？況且，既然這麼累就應該聯絡下屬或著叫車回家，而不是在他這間破屋鬼混。  
吹頭髮的時候吉爾伽美什倒是乖巧，一下任性一下乖，金固完全無法捉摸他底想做什麼？  
「喂，吹好囉。」捲著電線的空檔用腳踢了一下吉爾伽美什確認他的意識還在不在，「不打炮我可是要睡了喔。」  
見他一動不動，金固以為吉爾伽美什真的睡著了，認命的準備將吉爾伽美什安置在床上。當他環住吉爾的腋下準備出力時突然被抱緊，金固像恐怖片的女角驚叫出來，轉了半圈後反被壓在床上，過了半秒才傳來熟悉的笑聲。  
「吉爾伽美什，你搞甚麼鬼！」金固一掌朝吉爾伽美什的頭什招呼過去，但半途就被目標攔截。  
吉爾伽美什看上去甚是愉悅，潛下身與金固唇舌相交，雙手不安分地把衣物往上推。

（車車原廠組裝中）

金固枕在吉爾伽美什的臂膀上有些睡不著，他悄悄地抬起頭望著吉爾俊美的臉龐。  
睡的挺熟的。金固想，一邊端詳吉爾伽美什的睡顏，猛的想到自己好像沒仔細看過這傢伙的臉，說不定可以在數他的睫毛途中睡著。他們做過無數次的愛，吉爾伽美什每每都是打完炮洗個澡就會離開，就算罕見的留宿下來，倆人也只是或相擁或背對而眠。  
也正因如此，吉爾伽美什才是個合格的炮友。  
夜晚，或者說是金固還沒開始數睫毛兩分鐘，槍聲劃破了難得的安寧。金固停下動作，同時感受到同床人嘆氣似的鼻息撲面而來。槍聲離家有點距離，也不知道是什麼衝突，可金固一點也沒興趣知道。大概是不會打到這邊。槍戰似乎還會持續一陣子，金固掙扎兩下後認命的下床關窗，雖然沒什麼隔音效果，至少比沒有好。  
「我這邊有耳塞，你需要嗎？」金固看著從床上坐起來揉著晴明穴的吉爾伽美什，翻著抽屜的物品。  
「不了。」吉爾伽美什揮揮手。  
金固無所謂地聳肩，關上抽屜。  
「總裁大人明天上班也無所謂囉？」金固重新鑽回被窩裡，揶揄道。  
吉爾伽美什對於金固的挑釁不溫不火地扯了一個笑。  
「明天不上班。」吉爾伽美什一把將金固拐回懷裡，側躺撐著頭，輕吻金固的額頭。  
聽到這話，金固頓時感到不妙。  
「是不想上班吧！按以往的經驗，天草先生……嗚！」  
「熱水袋的話怎麼這麼多？」吉爾伽美什舔掉唇邊的水漬，頑皮地笑。  
「誰是熱水袋……不對，我可是受害者啊！」金固奮力隻手擋住吉爾伽美什第二次親吻，抗議道，「我家的門又要被拆了！」  
「哼，一道破門，多少都可以賠給你。」  
「問題才不在那邊啦！你不反省的話，我可是要趕人了！」  
「這世界上豈有我向他人認錯的道理！本大爺就是準則！」  
金固覺得頭疼，到底是誰給他的自信才能這般天上天下唯我獨尊？  
「我不管，明天天草先生來接人你必須走。」金固從床上盤腿坐起來，雙手環胸態度稍微強硬。  
「真冷淡，你就是這樣對待與你一夜歡愉的男人嗎？」吉爾伽美什打了個哈欠完全沒有動搖，彷彿金固的威脅是奶貓的小爪拍過臉頰毫無作用。  
「哼，反正我們本來就是這種程度的關係！」  
「哦？」吉爾伽美什挑起眉毛，像是聽到什麼有趣的話，「那你來做我的人吧。」  
「哈？」金固不禁懷疑吉爾伽美什今天不是喝酒而是嗑藥了，說這都什麼沒頭沒腦的話？  
「我可是認真的。哼，看你懷疑的，不如把它當作是交易吧。不，這就是交易。」吉爾伽美什戳戳金固皺緊的眉間，「三年，這段期間內你可以在我底下為所欲為，無論什麼花費也由我出。」  
「我何德何能，竟能讓大少爺包養？」金固裝作受寵若驚的樣子，棒讀非發自內心的話。  
「你小子可以啊，誰允許你打斷我說話？」吉爾伽美什也冷下臉，用力掐住金固的臉蛋，「三年內，沒能為我創造價值的話就滾蛋。」  
「價值？錢嗎？」金固嗤之以鼻。  
「蠢貨，錢這種東西我信手捻來，還需要你賺給我？」吉爾伽美什回以一個同樣的輕笑，「地位、名聲、技術、智慧，世間的財寶可不只這些，只想著錢的傢伙也就止於二流而已。」  
「哼，那三年後我沒有成為你所謂有價值的人，你又要怎麼處置我？」  
「嗯……」吉爾伽美什握住金固的下巴左右翻轉像是在檢視什麼，認真的神情搞的金固有些緊張，最後只是不懷好意的勾起唇角：「你說呢？」  
「什……」金固感覺自己被耍了，氣得掰開吉爾伽美什的手就要咬下去，但沒有成功。  
「喂，你是哪來的野狗嗎？」  
「哼！」金固賭氣地拉過大部分的被子纏在身上，轉了兩圈將自己綑在棉被裡，用悶住的聲音大叫：「好啊！交易就交易，誰怕誰啊！」  
「大蠢貨！被子給我一點！」  
「哼，你不是有熱水袋嗎？」  
「那也要有保暖的棉被才有效！」  
於是兩個成年的大男人在狹小的床上上演一齣幼稚的棉被爭權戲碼，估計也是累了，沒五分鐘戰爭就結束了，以吉爾伽美什雙手固定住金固的雙手的姿勢喘著氣。  
金固彆扭的撇過頭，這場交易看起來明明是自己佔盡好處，卻有種落於下風的感覺，這讓金固心裡不舒服。雖然確實是為了賭一口氣加上衝動才答應交易的，但金固還有另一個目的。  
「這、這個交易現在生效嗎？」  
吉爾伽美什疑惑的挑眉，倒向床鋪長吁一口氣：「你想現在就開始也可以。如果不安心的話，明天讓天草給你擬個契約書也行。」  
「不用這麼麻煩……」聽到天草的名字，金固先是縮了一下，才道出一個請求：「大姐頭……珊漢特的酒館有跟高利貸借錢，那些渾蛋時不時就來搞鬼，打跑一群馬上換下一群，有夠煩的。既、既然什麼花費都可以由你來出的話，那第一筆錢，我希望你可以幫珊漢特把錢事問題解決。」  
左不過三年後給吉爾伽美什做一輩子的免費勞工嘛！哼！金固抱著必是這般結局的決心提出要求。  
聞言，吉爾伽美什先是一陣大笑，笑得像是金固說了什麼蠢事，金固不服氣的脹紅臉：「什麼啦？」  
「不，沒事。」吉爾伽美什捧著自己的腹肌，喘了兩口氣，「我可以答應這件事，但做法我來決定。」  
「？」  
「蠢蛋，怎麼可能直接把錢送給她？好歹也是我的舊識，我不會做出侮辱她人格的事情。況且一下子還這麼多錢才是危險的事情吧。」吉爾伽美什拉過棉被，重新把金固抱進懷裡，「我會想辦法幫她拉生意，管他本金還是利息，很快就能還清了。」  
「睡吧。」  
不知不覺中外頭的槍聲已經停下，夜晚重歸寧靜。  
金固突然覺得，今夜能睡個安穩的一覺了。


End file.
